Changes and feelings
by xasdfghjkl
Summary: Oneshot. My first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it. The crew are back together after two years. New feelings arise along with new adventures. "Uhmm Robin… Why are you blushing? And Zoro the way you're staring at Robin scares me." Chopper was clueless. Just like Robin and Zoro.


"Bye Zoro!" Perona yelled over to him. He simply nodded at her and walked away with a slight smirk. "They grow up so fast, don't you think Bearsy?" A tear formed in her right eye as she cuddled the stuffed animal in her hands. She was obviously going to miss that knuckle head but for now she was just worried that he would just get lost. She sighed when Zoro's figure finally disappeared from her sight.

Zoro now had a scar on his right eye and more muscles. His faced appeared more defined and manly. He grew taller too. As for his personality, that didn't change much. He is more mature from two years ago but still childish at heart, like Luffy.

Surprisingly Zoro found the way around Saobady Island all by himself. He felt the urge to pat himself on the back to congratulate his accomplishment. He didn't do it though because if he did, he would just feel stupid and he probably would look stupid at the same time. So he decided to keep his 'cool' going and make a quick entrance.

He looked at the handle for the slightly worn out door. He imagined everyone through the door before he pushed it open. He missed all of them, even that stupid cook. Wait! He thought to himself... Did he just say that? He must be so tired to think that. He was sure that everyone would be okay though. He looked at the room from left to right. Eh? There not here. "Where's everyone?" He asked.

"You're the first one here." Rayleigh answered.

* * *

**10 days later**

She was staring at the sky. It was just how it was two years ago. There was hardly a cloud in the sky and the sun was shining so bright. She could feel the warmth on her skin. It felt like it was welcoming her back. She was excited to see the others so she quickly started to look for the right grove, where her friends would be located.

On her way to the ship she felt a bit hungry, so she decided to go and look for somewhere to get a snack before meeting up with the others. She decided to follow the aroma she was inhaling because it was too alluring. Then BAM! She bumped into a brown and pink fur ball.

"ROBIN?" Chopper beamed. She giggled at her little companion. He had cotton candy stuck on to his fur.

"Yes. Did you miss me Dr Chopper?" She asked smiling, she knew the answer though.

Chopper got so excited and jumped up to hug Robin. He was crying his little tears of joy and saying "YES! YES! YES! YES!" Robin hugged the little reindeer back.

"I missed you too." She said. KRRRR! Her stomach growled and she lightly blushed.

"Oh, are you hungry Robin? I saw some delicious food on the way to the cotton candy man. We should go there." He smiled at her.

"Sure. Let's go, lead the way." Robin replied. She thought Chopper hasn't changed much in terms of appearance but she was sure he's gotten stronger.

Chopper was dragging Robin to the food a bit too fast so she dropped her bag. Luckily a certain green haired person saw 'the lady' drop her bag, and he knew the right choice was to give her the bag. If Perona was here he would have been forced to. But he was a pirate right? He sighed he picked up the bag and ran towards the woman and her 'dog'? "Staying here doing nothing is probably is making me soft." He muttered.

"Hey lady you dropped your bag." He yelled to her. "HEY!" He was getting pretty impatient. _This is why I don't like helping; I should've just left the bag_. He kept repeating that sentence. "HEY!" He shouted once more. This time the 'woman' turned around. His eyes widened. _I-I-I-Is that… Robin._

"ZORO!" Chopper who was again overly happy ran to Zoro and hugged him. Zoro didn't react. He just stood there frozen. Of course Zoro wouldn't let his Emotions appear on his face. Before he knew it Robin was in front of him. *cough* he coughed to hide his weird actions. "Hi Robin." He said flatly.

"H-Hey, t-t-thank you for getting my bag." Robin was asking herself why she stuttered. She was smart but she didn't know anything about how she was feeling at that moment. She couldn't help it; Zoro was staring straight at her. She looked at her feet so she could avoid eye contact. Then she saw an arm, an arm that was holding her bag. "T-T-Thank you." It was hard for her to speak. It felt like her throat was keeping her words locked up in a cage. She reached out for it then their hands brushed against each other.

After a split second Robin caught back up with reality and looked up.

"Uhmm Robin… Why are you blushing? And Zoro the way you're staring at Robin scares me." Chopper was clueless. Just like Robin and Zoro. "Robin let's go to the ship with Zoro. Please, I want to see everyone."

"Yes, I want to see everyone too." She nodded with a smile.

"Hn." And they walked off with Zoro trailing behind them and Chopper happily chatting with Robin.

* * *

On their way to the ship Zoro was lost in thought. _What am I doing? It's just Robin. Well she has had a lot of obvious changes over these two years. She has longer hair, I like long hair. Her hair looks soft too… Aghhh! What the hell am I thinking?! Oh she also looks paler, she must have gotten rid of the tan she got from Alabasta._ Zoro's eyes begin to move down Robin._ Her body… It's curvier. She has a nice body for a woman. _"Ugh." He didn't realize he grunted out loud.

"Are you okay Zoro?" Chopper asked concerned.

"Uh yeah." _I seriously need to get my head straight. _He thought.


End file.
